Cancelled Game
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Nitrogear Bytaboom Slipstream walks out onto the airstrip and hmms, no sign of the Emperor. She was sure there was supposed to be a game held this cycle. Maybe she got the cycles mixed up somehow? Nitrogear is also at the airstrip, anxiously awaiting the start of this next event. He paces back and forth impatiently, wondering if anyone else was going to show up. "Hey, Comrade Slipstream. Any signs of any other contestant?" Nitrogear asks, as he waves Slipstream down. Slipstream shakes her head to that, "Didn't see anyone no. Robustus is in the med bay. Not seen Goa about in a few cycles. Same with Firestorm." "Yeah, same here, Comrade. Maybe Emperor Megatron called off the event? Doesn't look like anyone else is here." Nitrogear adds this next statement with a laugh. "And here I was thinking I was the only one who did not get the memo, Comrade." Slipstream considers, "I suppose he may have. After all I understand he has Chimera on a loyalty test. He may just be waiting for her to return in a timely matter. Though it has been awhile, got to wonder if she just got herself lost again." Peeking out from around the corner, Bytaboom watches the two. She had been watching the games from afar. Of course, she hasn't joined in any of them since she was.. out. Hearing Chimera's name, a low growl escapes her. Nitrogear nods. "I wouldn’t doubt she would be the one to run off again, Comrade." Nitrogear shakes his head. "I doubt her loyalty to the Empire. It would be curious to see her return though, Comrade. But I am glad you joined me on the airstrip. I thought I would be the only one out here making a fool of himself." Nitrogear says that with a laugh, indicating he's only joking. Slipstream frowns a little and nods, "Her missing would explain Goa being missing as well. If I know him he's probably making sure she does what Megatron bid her to do. After all he brought her in." she notes. Then a smile to the seeker mech, "Nothing foolish about taking the word of the Emperor." Stepping from the shadows of her hiding place, Bytaboom tilts her head to one side. She remains silent for the time being, overhearing the conversation. "Thanks, Comrade." Nitrogear says with a genuine smile back to Slipstream. As Bytaboom steps out from her hiding place, Nitrogear greets her with a wave. "Good Cycle!" Nitrogear exclaims in surprise. "It's been some time since I've seen you, Comrade. Has all been well?" Slipstream turns as Nitrogear waves toward someone and smiles as she sees it is Bytaboom. "Good cycle Bytaboom. Come for the games? I'm afraid perhaps they may not be held this cycle as there is no sign of our Lord." Glancing at Nitrogear, she nods, "Good Cycle. Everything is well." Bytaboom glances at Slipstream, "I've watched the games and wanted to congratulate you both from what I've seen. I think Commander Starscream is still angry for losing..." Nitrogear laughs. "That was a very close fight, Comrade. He had the upper hand for quite some time. I am actually surprised you have not participated in the Games, Comrade. They are quite enjoyable. Wouldn't you agree, Comrade Slipstream?" Nitrogear turns his head as he asks if Slipstream enjoys the games like he does. Slipstream smirks at the mention of Starscream. "Nitrogear did better than I did, and that is to his credit." she looks to him, "I put a bet on you once I lost to you. Got a decent sum for it too." she notes. Then a nod to his words, "They have been quite enlightening. I will be endeavoring to train more on my hand to hand combat." "I'm glad you both had fun." Bytaboom sighs and plonks into a sitting position, "I've been on the hunt for that other creature..." "I hear a lot of people placed bets on me. I am curious as to what the odds were on that final fight, Comrade." Nitrogear says that with a laugh and an idle curiosity. "For Chimera? Apparently she was recaptured recently, Comrade. Looks like your hunt is coming to a close." Nitrogear says that with a gesture, and a shrug. Slipstream ahs softly, "Looking for Chimera huh? Any luck with that?" she asks. Then nodding to what Nitrogear says, "Still wouldn't hurt to hunt her down again, make sure she's doing as she was commanded." then a smirk at the bet comment, "Ah, would you believe the odds were 10 to 1 that you'd win the whole thing? It changed a bit from round to round, but not by much." A low growl escapes Bytaboom, "I am not looking for that one.." She narrows her optics, "There is another creature out there.. one much larger it seems..." "So who are you looking for this time, Comrade Byta?" Nitrogear asks, hoping to be clued in as Nitrogear seems to always be the last one to hear about anything. In a nod as to what Slipstream said, Nitrogear asks: "Have you heard anything as to what the next event will be, Comrade?" Slipstream nods, "Mm yes I heard of that one, not many have seen it and lived." she tells Bytaboom, "And it flies, which would make it hard to track from the ground." a shake of her head to Nitrogear. "If the flag rumor isn't true then I have no clue. Maybe the combat was it and we'll just do a closing ceremony." she shrugs a bit. Bytaboom blinks her optics. She shakes her head and states, "I don't know who this creature is or what form it is. I intend to find out though, without it spotting me first and thinking I'm lunch..or maybe.. dinner." Nitrogear laughs. "I do not think it will enjoy the taste of your metal, Comrade Byta. However, Energon is a completely different story." Nitrogear refers to the story of Chimera killing neutrals just for their energon. He doesn’t quite know what to say to Slipstream though, as he is done talking about the Games for now. Especially since he's been sitting out here in the airstrip for a while now. You say, "I would suggest being careful about hunting that thing Bytaboom." she glances at Nitrogear, "You haven't seen the radio tower have you? There's nothing but dead neutral bodies hanging off it."" Bytaboom hmms to herself. Getting up, she turns and starts to head out, but stops. Glancing over her shoulder, she inquires, "You two wouldn't like to join me in this would you? And I'm always careful Slipstream." A grin plays at her lips. Nitrogear is duly corrected. "Right, Comrade." As Bytaboom starts to leave, "Be careful, Comrade Byta. I cannot join you Comrade, as I have to prepare for the next event in the Games." It appears Nitrogear is ready to head out too, back into the depths of Polyhex. Slipstream hmms, "Best we can do is offer air support to you Bytaboom." then she glances at Nitrogear. "I think I'll take a recharge in myself." Bytaboom scoffs, "I wasn't talking about now. I was talking about in the near future." Rogue has disconnected. Nitrogear says, "Perhaps, Comrade. It all depends on the needs of the Empire and what mission I am assigned. The best I can offer now is scans during my aerial patrols." Nitrogear states matter-of factly. He won't give a definite yes, as he doesn't know what mission will come up after the Games. "I can give you more definite information after the Games, Comrade."" Slipstream nods, "Let me know when you want to do it and if I'm not on a patrol or other mission I'll help out as I'm able." Bytaboom nods, "Will do." With that said, Byta heads to the barracks, Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Tron Games TP